Sr Anônimo
by Cauanne Almeida
Summary: Sakura recebeu um e-mail de alguém que parece interessado nela, o problema é: Quem é ele?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura recebeu um novo e-mail, do Sr. Anônimo, que parece interessado nela, agora o problema , quem ele?

* * *

**De:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Para:** Haruno Sakura .com

**Assunto:** Bom Dia!

* * *

Quando você ler esse e-mail voc provavelmente vai se perguntar "Quem é?", então, pode me chamar de Sr. Anônimo, acho que admirador secreto ficou muito caído, quero te desejar um ótimo dia e... Cuidado que hoje vai ter teste surpresa do professor de História

* * *

**De: **Haruno Sakura .com

**Para:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Assunto:** RE: Bom Dia!

* * *

Ok Ino, pare de brincadeira, eu sei que você, e como você sabe que hoje iria ter teste de História?

* * *

**De:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Para:** Haruno Sakura ..com

**Assunto:** Eu não sou

* * *

Aquela sua amiga loirinha, eu ouvi o professor falando com outro.

* * *

**De: **Haruno Sakura .com

**Para:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Assunto:** Então quem?

* * *

Hinata? Sasuke? Sério? Que sorte, em todo caso obrigada, senhor desconhecido, quero saber quem o maluco, admirador secreto de _minha pessoa_, só pode ser doente.

* * *

**De:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Para:** Haruno Sakura .com

**Assunto:** Não sou doente.

* * *

Nenhum deles. De nada, sabia que se não avisasse você iria se dar mal, suas notas em História estão péssimas, e eu não sou doente, talvez até um pouco maluco, para criar um e-mail anônimo e te mandar e-mails devo ser mesmo. Eu acho que deveria excluir, e você deve esquecer que te mandei e-mails... Ah, você linda, então pode muito bem ter um admirador secreto, poderia ter um melhor que eu, que sou muito tosco para ficar mandando e-mails, bom, tchau.

* * *

**De: **Haruno Sakura .com

**Para:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Assunto:** Espera aí.

* * *

Você não pode excluir antes de me informar quem é, sou extremamente curiosa, e com toda certeza você maluco.

* * *

**De:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Para:** Haruno Sakura .com

**Assunto:** Sem Assunto

* * *

Sou o Sr. Anônimo, não revelo minha identidade, sei que curiosa, você não deveria falar com estranhos como eu, quer dizer, talvez você já tenha me visto de relance, sei lá , e não, eu não vou dizer a cor dos meus olhos e cabelo, nem meu tamanho e idade, você não é Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**De: **Haruno Sakura .com

**Para:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Assunto:** Como você

* * *

Adivinhou que iria perguntar essas coisas? Sou muito obvia mesmo, eu acho que você deveria escrever história em quadrinhos, colocar o nome de Sr. Anônimo, iria ganhar milhões vendendo eles. Fala se não parece nome de super-herói, seria super legal, ele usaria uma capa, e uma cueca ridícula por cima da roupa, todas as crianças iam querer ser como ele, me colocava nos quadrinhos como a policial que queria desvendar a identidade do Sr. Anônimo, me desenha com peitões ok?

* * *

**De:** Sr. Anônimo ô

**Para:** Haruno Sakura .com

**Assunto: **Isso que eu chamo

* * *

de imaginação fértil, claro, poderíamos mesmo ganhar muita grana, eu salvaria a cidade em troco de nada nos quadrinhos, poderíamos colocar até um jornalista maluco tentando tirar fotos de mim, e não, eu não me desenharia com uma capa ridícula, e cueca por cima da roupa, isso é coisa de super-heróis do passado. Eu poderia usar uma roupa como calça jeans e camisa pólo, ok, esquece isso. Minha mascara seria como? Tem ideias? se vou ser anônimo preciso de máscara, até hoje não entendo como colocam para ninguém descobrir que o Clark Kent era o super-homem, fala sério, a diferença dele para o herói era mínima, só um cabelo ajeitado e óculos, será que todo mundo tinha miopia, ou seja lá o que for para não verem a semelhança. Voltando, você poderia ser minha empresária já que me deu a ideia, dividiríamos os milhões, e eu acho que o tamanho do seus peitos é ótimo, droga, não devia ter falando, quer dizer, escrito isso, só que estou com preguiça de apagar.


	2. Chapter 2

_  
**De:** Haruno Sakura

**Para:** Sr. Anônimo

**Assunto:** AHAM.

Já descobri algumas coisas sobre você, como por exemplo, que quer ser rico, é preguiçoso, e gosta dos meus peitos, ok, essa parte não precisaria ser comentada, o que importa é que vou ser a Sherlock Holmes dois, calça jeans e pólo,_não_, então, sabe que você tem razão, como ninguém nunca percebeu a real identidade do super-homem, mas eu prefiro o Batman, ele é tão másculo, e não é o mocinho, na real.

_  
**De:** Sr. Anônimo

**Para:** Haruno Sakura

**Assunto:** Não precisava

me contar que acha Batman másculo, sou seu admirador secreto lembra? E dois itens do que você descobriu não te ajudaram nada, porque todo mundo quer ser rico, e todos são preguiçosos, então. E sim eu acho seus peitos satisfatórios, e eu não deveria falar isso, você deve achar que sou um psicopata sexual ou algo desse estilo.

_  
**De:** Haruno Sakura  
**Para:** Sr. Anônimo  
**Assunto:** Sem Assunto

Ciúmes? Fala sério, tem razão, eu quero ser rica e sou preguiçosa, isso foi nojento, sobre meus peitos, quero dizer, é talvez neste momento esteja escrevendo um e-mail para um psicopata sexual, e talvez amanhã quando estiver na escola, você me puxe para um canto e me violente. NÃO FAÇA ISSO.

_  
**De:** Sr. Anônimo  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura  
**Assunto:** Há há

Sim, ciúmes, não se preocupe Sakura, não irei tentar violentá-la, seria mais fácil usar meu poder de sedução, e mesmo que tentasse violentá-la você chamaria atenção de toda escola com seus gritos, afinal você é muito _histérica_.

_  
**De:** Haruno Sakura  
**Para:** Sr. Anônimo  
**Assunto:** Que você tem uma bela opinião sobre mim

Acha que eu sou histérica e um belo par de peitos, que legal, mais alguma coisa?

_  
**De:** Sr. Anônimo  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura  
**Assunto:** Ignora

Esquece o que escrevi sobre seus peitos e você é histérica, admita, apenas estava falando a verdade, e tem mais uma coisa sim, seus olhos, são perfeitos, e você deve está me odiando neste momento, então eu devo parar de falar com você, por que eu não quero que você fique triste.

_  
**De:** Haruno Sakura  
**Para:** Sr. Anônimo  
**Assunto:** Sem Assunto.

Ok, você fez eu me sentir um monstro, desculpa, e sobre os meus olhos, obrigada. São iguais aos da minha mãe, mas não cheguei a ter muito contato com ela, foi embora quando eu era pequena... Ela até tentou entrar em contato comigo, porém uma tia minha deu um jeito de afastá-la mais uma vez, seria bom ter uma mãe para conversar, e eu não deveria te mandar esse e-mail, de lamentações, mas vou mandar mesmo assim, se você for um psicopata pelo menos terá um pouco de pena de mim, há há há.

_  
**De:** Sr. Anônimo .com  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura  
**Assunto:** Sem Assunto

Você ainda não entendeu que eu não sou um psicopata? E quanto a sua mãe sinto muito, deve ser horrível mesmo, como é o nome dela? Tudo bem você me mandar e-mail de lamentações, eu te mandei um dizendo que gostava dos seus peitos, podemos ficar quites então, não?

_  
**De:** Haruno Sakura  
**Para:** Sr. Anônimo .com  
**Assunto:** Cortando o clima tenso.

Ela se chama Haruno Keika, porém esquece. Eu tenho minhas desconfianças sobre você ser ou não um psicopata, afinal eu nunca vi seu rosto, me manda uma foto, por favor, não seja mal.

**De:** Sr. Anônimo .com  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura  
**Assunto:** I'm bad.

Acabou de descobrir isso sobre mim, sou muito mau, então desista, você não vai ver meu rosto, essa é a graça de ser _admirador secreto_, a garota não deve saber a minha identidade, fala sério, não conhece as regras?


End file.
